


Sucks He's Married...and a Man

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: *Teaser I hope you give it a read.*Regina lifted the hand that wasn't on heated flush and gently caressed Emma’s cheek with her index finger. “Would you look at that…you do…and long beautiful blonde hair… god, Emma, I can't even count the times I've gotten lost in your eyes”  Regina confessed.“Really?”“Really really.”





	Sucks He's Married...and a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just little something I wrote to try and get out of a block. I'm not 100% sure it worked but I really hope you like what you read please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. Always love, Me <3

“Emma??” Regina called out as soon as she walked into the Swan household. Regina had been going over to the Swan’s every day after school since the second grade. Something about being here felt calming, relaxing like it was home.

Mary Margaret walked out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popped corn in hand “Hello Regina” she greeted her with a loving smile “Emma’s in her room doing homework. You can go up if you want.”

“Thank Mrs.Swan… umm is that for us?” she asked pointing at the blow in Mary Margaret hands.

“Of cores sweetheart. I'm sure she almost done and the both of you will end up watching a movie like always.” 

Regina happily took the offered bowl “Thanks Mrs.Swan you're the best.” 

 

Regina ran up the stairs taking two at a time. She didn't stop to knock and walked right into Emma’s room. She found her best friend laying on her bed facing away from the door. Emma had her headphones in, music blasting so loud she was unaware Regina had just walked in.

 

Regina put everything down on the near surface.

”Emma?” nothing. 

“Love of my life?” Still nothing.

“Fair warning I’m about to jump on you,” Regina said knowing full well Emma couldn't hear her.

“Don't say anything if it's ok with you…” silences “okay here I come.” With that said she ran toward her friend and jumped on her back. “ Hello beautiful”

“ Jesus Regina you scared the shit out of me! When did you get here why didn't you say something?”

Regina was now laying on her back next to her friend. “Well technically I did... you just didn't hear me.”

“Ha ha very funny I'm almost done with all this. Do you want to watch a movie or something when I'm done?”

“ Yeah, that sounds good. Take your time I'll set the movie up.”

Emma went back to doing her homework and Regina went about setting everything up.

 

The movie was on the main menu while Emma was putting everything away. Regina was looking out the blonde's bedroom window and saw David, Emma's father, in the backyard swinging an ax cutting firewood.

“Hey Emma, you know your dad is very sexy.”

Emma was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling “ Oh God Regina please don't do this again”  Emma begged. 

Regina walked back to Emma's bed and laid alongside her friend “He has those dreamy beautiful eyes I could get lost in for days.”

 

_ ‘I have dreamy eyes’ _ thought Emma to herself “Oh yeah?”  The blonde to ask as she turned to face her friend.  

Regina was already looking at Emma with love filled eyes “Yeah” the brunette turns to her side to mirror Emma's position ‘ _ Okay Regina it's now or never’  _ She quickly gave herself a pep talk. The brunette slowly started caressing Emma's chin “ He has such a strong chin”

“Oh yeah?”  Seem to be all Emma could say

“Yeah...”  Regina slowly started twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers. “ His hair is so blonde when he stands in the sun it looks like he's an angel.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes Emma”  Regina move closer to Emma to the point where their noses were almost touching “and he has the second-best six-pack I've ever seen”

“Second? Well, who's the first?”  Emma quickly asked as she watched Regina's head find the hem of Emma's tank top.

Regina's hand slowly disappeared under Emma top. She slowly raked her perfectly manicured nails up Emma's perfect six pack “ Why you of course.”  The brunette gave her friend a wink.

“Y-yeah of course.”  Emma chuckled out.

Regina left her hand resting under Emma top. She began to stroke her thumb along the curves of her friends' abdomen muscles.

Emma close your eyes enjoying the warmth coming from the hand that was now caressing her overheated skin.

“His lips look so soft…” Regina breathes out “ It sucks he's married... and a man.”

Emma's eyes shot open. The brunette was so close. 

She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat ‘ _ Come on I know you can do this it's now or never just go for it.’  _ Emma quickly thought to herself.

 

“Hi,”  Regina said as she bumped Emma's nose with her own.

“H-hi” Emma look down towards Regina's lips. Clear her throat one more time “ Regina…” she whispered

“Yes?”

“I don't know if you know this but I have a strong chin.”

Regina lifted the hand that wasn't on heated flush and gently caressed Emma’s chin with her index finger. “Would you look at that…you do…and long beautiful blonde hair… god Emma I can't even count the times I've gotten lost in your eyes”  Regina confessed.

“Really?” 

“Really really”

 

They both fell into comfortable silence each waiting for the other to make the next move. Slowly the finger that was caressing Emma's chin made its way to Emma’s bottom lip. 

Regina bit her lip “ Emma... may I kiss you?”  She whispered. She couldn't summon anything louder.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's hip “Please”.

 

That was all the permission Regina needed. She kissed the beautiful blondes laying in front of her with everything she had. Their lips fit perfectly together as if they were made from one another. Emma slid her tongue across Regina's bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter. Regina quickly obligated granting access. A moan broke free from Regina's chest as she felt Emma roll on top of her.

Their make-out session quickly heated up when Regina felt Emma straddle her thigh and slowly grind down while simultaneously pressing her knee into the brunette heated core.

“Oh god, Emma I love you”  Regina breathe out before she could stop herself.

 

Everything stop.

 

Emma quickly sat back on her heels and look down at her friend.

“What?” 

“Emma please don't let this change anything between us. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I was always scared to tell you. It's okay if you don't fee-”

Emma quickly cut Regina's rant short with her lips.

“Regina…  I love you too”

“Really?”

“Really really”

Regina looked into beautiful green eyes “Sooo? Where do we go from here?”

“It's clearly obvious, don't you think?” 

Regina frowned her eyebrows. Confusion written on her face.

“You have to take me out on a date.”

The brunette was now furiously blushing “ Emma Eli Swan would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?”

“Ye-”

“No wait. If we are going to do this I want to do it the right way.”  She quickly got out from under Emma's legs and rolled off the bed. she turned back to her friend kissed her nose and said “ I will be right back”  and ran out of the room.

“What just happened?” Emma asked herself.

 

Emma heard the back door, that led to where her father was, open and close. Emma walked over to her window to see none other than Regina Mills walking over to her father with a cold bottle of water in hand. Her eyes grew twice their size “Oh God what is she up to?”

 

Regina calmly made her way over to the now resting Mr. Swan.

“Hello Mr. Swan, how are you doing on this beautiful day?” 

“David, Regina call me David.  You know the whole ‘Mr. Swan' makes me feel old.”

Right… David. Would you like some water it's getting pretty hot out here.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Thank you Regina” 

“You're welcome.” 

“So what can I do for you?”

Regina began to nervously play with her fingers “Mr… I mean David umm you know I care about Emma more than I do anyone in my life she is always there for me when I need her most, even when I don't she’s there.” She stopped to take a breath because she had so much she wanted to say about the beautiful blonde that held her heart. “Look David I'm just going to come out and ask. May I please have your permission to take your daughter out on a date?”

Regina could feel her heart beating a mile a minute, her hands being to sweat, and she could hear her blood rushing through her veins. All while trying to stay calm and collected on the outside.

David still hadn't said anything. Regina started to think he was going to tell her no and to get the hell out of his house and never come back again. But finally, he spoke “Absolutely Regina! I couldn't think of anyone better for my baby girl. Just have her home by midnight.” he gave her an award-winning smile “ I trust you.”

Regina was awestruck. He had just granted her permission to take out the girl of her dreams.

“Thank you, David, thank you so much!” she gave him a tight hug.

“I think Emma is watching”  David nodded towards Emma's bedroom window. When Regina looked up she was meet with beautiful green eyes. “Yeah, she didn't know I was going to ask you first.”

David laughed “ Well thanks for asking first. But really you didn't need to. We love and trust you, Regina.”

“That means a lot coming from you David. Now if you excuse me, I have a gorgeous blond waiting inside for me to ask her out.”

 

Emma meet Regina at the bottom of the stairs “So I take it it went well?” 

“I'm still alive so that's a good thing.”  Regina winked.

Emma playfully pushed Regina “So where are you taking me?”

Regina smiled “It's a surprise I'll pick you up Saturday at five. Is that okay with you?”

“Perfect”

“Yes, you are,”  Regina said as she pulled the blushing blonde into her arms “I'll see you then Swan.”

 

Regina gave Emma one last kiss goodbye before she walked out the door. As soon as she made it to her car parked out on the street Regina was jumping for joy fist-pumping the air “YES!!!  way to go, Regina!!! you finally asked the girl of your dreams out on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Regina didn't really find David attractive she was just telling Emma how she really felt about her without actually telling her.


End file.
